Road TripFruits Basket
by What-the-Dark
Summary: Sohma's take a road trip. Its fan-fuckin-tastic!


Road Trip: The fruits basket

Disclaimer: We don't own anything! Besides our messed up minds. Warning:some characters OOC

P.S. hee hee you will be mind fucked and raped

Tohru:*whispering things to shigure in the corner*

Shigure:*whispering back*I don't know we can't do it anywhere in private can we

Tohru:dude! We have the shagwagon with the pedobear hood on it

Kyo:Tohru get away from that pervert!

Tohru:*sticks her tongue out at kyo*turns to shigure and starts wiggling her tongue at him*

Shigure:*does the same*

*they slowly come together and tongue wrestle then a game of tonsil hockey*

Yuki:*looks sadistically at kyo*

Kyo:no way in hell pretty boy

Yuki:aw don't be like that. you know you want to. Ill even let you be seme this time

Kyo:well… ok- I mean NO!

*the next day*

*everyone gets in the shagwagon*yuki is driving, tohru and shigure are in the van's empty back, kyo and kagura are in the back seats and hatsuharu is in the passenger seat. It starts out as a normal roadtrip. But we all know if it stayed that way it wouldn't be a good story would it*

Yuki:ok would you rather have a banana shoved up your ass or a cucumber shoved up your pussy. And this goes for you too Kyo

Kyo:HEY DAMN RAT!

Tohru:speaking of banana, shigure take it out now

Shigure:fine… but I have something to replace it.

Kyo:im gonna pretend I didn't hear that

Tohru:really? We were gonna let you join

Kyo:*smiling and excited* really!

Shigure:no. sorry but there only one pussy for me*pulls curtain across the back so they aren't seen*

*groaning*moaning*thumping* and OH NO SHIGURE AAAA*

Kagura:No fair… kyo… come on…

Kyo:bitch no!

Kagura:*rubs her tits*kitty want some milk

Kyo:….mmmm milk….maybe...

Kagura:*squeezes her boobies*squirt squirt!

Kyo:NO NOT FROM THERE! They're all dried up like prunes! They're not even good to look at!

Haru:*anger mark*

Shigure:hit me baby one more time!

Tohru:*smacks his ass*you aren't allowed to talk. REMEMBER THE SAFETY WORD! It orgasmic

Shigure:*puts gag back in his mouth*mmhmmmhmmnununununu

Tohru:that's right who's been a bad boy. Mommy's gonna teach you a lesson*licks her lips slowly*

Shigure*ERECTION!*ummnununmmmmmmmmmmmmmmugh

Tohru:NAUGHTY UKE!

*minutes later*

Tohru:*breathing hard*takes the gag out of shigure's mouth*both their hair is messed up*

Shigure:that was fan-fuckin-tastic

Kagura:*chokes him in the wrong place*

Kyo:*screams like a little girl*not my jewels not my baby-maker!

Haru:*snap*AAAAAAAAAAH SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Everyone else:*stops what their doing*damn…. Black haru

Haru:I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR FUCKIN SHIT YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! KYO BE A FUCKIN MAN AND TAKE IT RAPE THAT BITCH! AND YOU 2 IN THE BACK QUIET FUCKIN LIKE BUNNIES I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT SHIT! AND YOU!*points to yuki*

Yuki:*emotionless*and what did I do

HARU:ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY NOTHING! YOU MAN WHORE!

Yuki:I love it when you're like this

Haru:I KNOW! IT TURNS YOU ON! BUT I DON'T FUCKIN SWING THAT WAY! FUCK FUCKIDY FUCK FUCK FUCK!...FUCK!

Akito:*drives beside them and sees the sohma's fighting*heheheheheheh*texts on his phone*

Kyo:*hears meow mix theme from his phone*slaps kagura hand away*grabs his phone and reads his text out loud*from akito, You're gonna die BIZNITCH! PS tell yuki I love him and I want to rape his girlish figure in that special room

Yuki:what was that last part?

Kyo:n-nothing I'll let you figure that out on your own

Haru:DON'T FUCKIN IGNORE ME!

Yuki:sorry…*flips him off*

Haru:OH NO! NAUGHTY NAUGHTY RAT BOY! *grabs yuki by the….yeah… and throws him in the back seat*hops in driver seat*IM DRIVIN NOW BIOTCH! SUCK IT AKITO!*rams akitos car from the side*

Akito:SHIT*spontaneously combusts*

Kyo:Pay back's a bitch isn't it! Oh is he a boy or a girl I never understood that…

Yuki:*holding his crotch from before*sqeeeee no idea

Haru:*floors the shagwagon into the sea* SEE YOU IN HELL*face lightens into an innocent look* what happened

Yuki:you change now. Of all times you change now after you drive us into the ocean

*more groaning and a girlish squeal in the back*

Tohru: that was orgasmic! Ah yeah!

Shigure:where are we

Kyo:hey look it's the lost city of Atlantis well its not so lost anymore.

Naked mermaids:haaaaaaaaaaaa look fresh meat! Haaaaaaaaaaaaa….*surrounds the car*rubs boobs on the windows*

Haru:TITTIES!

Kyo:MILK

Kagura:NO KYO YOU GET MY MILK AND MY MILK ONLY

Dolphin:eee eee eeeee eee eee

Tohru and shigure:and I was like ga a ga gaaaaa!

Yuki:what… the…fuck…


End file.
